Of Childhood Crushes and Everlasting Relations
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Chibi!Naruto wants to sit beside the brooding new student. It was then, that he decided that he'd be friends with the other forever... [SasuNaru, fluff, AU]


Prompts: 30 kisses - # 5 - Anou sa...

Interpretation: Chibi!Naru wants to sit beside his broody classmate...

Disclaimer: Naruto, and its characters, doesn't belong to me.

Warnings: Fluff, AU

* * *

It was that day, when they were both in second grade, still not knowing anything about attraction and love and all those things that make a teenager's life like hell, when it started.

Iruka-sensei announced with his affectionate smile, that there'd be a new student that would be joining them today. The girls seated in front of the young, blond boy giggled noisily on their seats, pointing shamelessly on the new student.

The blond kid lifted wide, blue eyes--eyes that were so eager to take in and understand the huge world--and saw the new student.

He looked so beautiful, the blond kid thought with a hint of warmth, because the new kid reminded him of the moon's guiding silver rays at the darkest of the nights.

It was then, that the blond kid decided to be friends with the new student.

* * *

"What are you doing?" The new student snapped with a voice that sounded like a cross between an annoyed kid and a stern adult.

The blond kid peered at the other curiously, passing off the other kid's irritated questioning as an inherent quirk.

"Anou sa... Can I sit beside you?" The blond kid enthusiastically asked, not minding the glare that the new kid gave him. Even though he shyly asked a question, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He, after all, already exchanged seats with Kiba--who was too eager to sit beside the shy Hinata.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, until the dark-haired boy huffed and pointedly looked away from the blond that smiled brightly and moved to sit beside him. The blond kid, however, didn't miss the hint of an answering smile that crossed the other's pale face.

* * *

If the blond kid found the other boy's knack for ignoring or insulting the other kids weird or unlikeable, he didn't say anything. After all, as long as he was friends with the boy with skin as pale as his just-cleaned plates, then it should be all right, right?

Never mind the wounded looks that his classmates shot the dark-eyed boy. Never mind the mildly envious looks that his classmates shot him when he was the only person this boy didn't snap cruelly at.

The "special treatment" stopped one day.

Sasuke, the blond kid's friend, suddenly lashed out at everyone, including the teachers. Normally, they'd tell the student off for such disrespect, but they only smiled grimly and continued with teaching, as though the dark-haired kid wasn't trembling in his seat.

After class, the blond boy followed his most important person. The blond didn't have any parents--since they died on some tragic accident just after he was born. He thought that Sasuke might be lonely, too.

Sasuke stopped walking in front of a large gate, which the blond realized as the area that Iruka-sensei (his teacher and his guardian) called Uchiha Estates.

Blue eyes widened considerably at the thought of his friend living at the large, large, LARGE area.

His awe, along with his unstealthy following, stopped, however, when his best friend in the whole, wide world suddenly dropped to his knees on the ground, shoulders shaking terribly.

"Aniki, aniki, why--Father, mother, noo, aniki--"

He continued whispering those words, and the blond boy couldn't take hearing those distressed tones spilling out from his friend's lips. He came out of his hiding and wrapped wiry, tanned arms around Sasuke in an imitation of what he saw in the cover of some of Iruka's books.

"Aniki---killed my parents, everybody--Aniki--"

And at that moment, the blond decided that he would protect Sasuke from everything--from those irrational girls who kept on pestering him, from his "Aniki" and from his loneliness.

* * *

Their friendship developed over the years, and at the age of fifteen and at highschool, but nobody sneered at their closer-than-normal relationship. Maybe it was because they also developed some knack for insulting and fighting with each other.

Both of them were already orphaned, though Iruka-sensei still regularly checked on the blond's status.

All of it worked perfectly--and to think it all started with the blond shyly asking for permission to sit beside the brooding male.

"Don't think too hard, dobe, it might destroy the little that's left of your brain," Sasuke's voice floated around the miniscule distance that separated the two of them. The blond glared hotly at his childhood friend, rival, best friend, most important person, and lover.

"For your information--I was reminiscing what happened between us," The other replied a bit annoyedly, though he didn't move away from his spot on the other's lap.

"Hmph," Sasuke snorted, "Do you even know what reminiscing means?"

Flushed face, plus an indigant: "I do know!"

Snickering. "Sure, sure..."

The blond pouted cutely, and settled down again. His apartment window's opened wide, letting in the vast moonlight, the silver colors emphasizing Sasuke's fragile-like apperance and almost-sickly complexion. At times like this, he was reminded of the feeling that gripped his heart when he first saw the other.

Without a word, he hooked his arms around the other's neck, ignoring Sasuke's quirked eyebrow, and pressed his lips against the other's in a familiar gesture.

Back then, he had been so naive and un-understanding of these feelings, but now--

_I guess I've always loved you._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I did this nicely :) This was inspired by "Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta" - the scene with the Chibi!Naruto and Chibi!Sasuke. Also, there's a very adorable Heero x Duo fanfic that's like this, I heard.

**"Anou sa"** - from Chibi!Naruto wanting to sit beside Sasuke.


End file.
